Clases de conquista
by Kim So Young
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke tienen algo en común: ambos quieren conquistar a alguien. Entonces ¿Por qué no ayudarse entre ellos?/Sasuhina/Basado en Road to Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Clases de conquista**_

_**.**_

**Prólogo**

**.**

**S**asuke observó las rosas con molestia, llevaba meses intimando conquistar a Sakura, obteniendo solo negativas por parte de ella. ¡Joder!, nunca había tardado tanto en conquistar a una simple chica. Debería sencillamente darse por rechazado, pero sería la primera mujer en resistirse a sus encantos.

—Uchiha, pensé que eras más original

La voz molesta de Hinata llamó su atención, produciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, quizás no logró obtener la atención de Sakura, pero podría divertirse con Hyuga.

—Regalarle rosas en su balcón es muy cliché, ¿no lo crees? —Se burló Hinata mientras le quitaba una rosa y la observaba.

—Pero preciosa, estas rosas son para ti— Le respondió, entregándole el ramo el cual Hinata acepto.

—Uchiha vi cuando se las regalaste y ella te las rechazo.

—No tienes por qué ponerte celosa—Le tomo la mano, la cual ella aparto de inmediato.

—Vuelves a decir una idiotez más y te dejo sin descendencia, yo jamás estaría celosa de esa plana, y además yo vine a hablar de otro tema contigo, de algo que nos beneficia a los dos.

—Si querías tener sexo conmigo deberías haberlo dicho antes, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

Hinata enrojeció de la furia, dejó las rosas a un lado y le lanzó un fuerte golpe a Sasuke en la cabeza, seguida de una patada en la entrepierna, dejando a Uchiha retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, literalmente.

—Idiota no me refería a eso.

—Y entonces a que—Respondió entre quejidos.

—Te ayudare a conquistar a Haruno

—No necesito tu ayuda, Sakura caerá rendida a mis encantos muy pronto.

—¿Estas seguro?, yo creo que tus encantos están perdiendo efecto. Yo podría hablarle bien de ti, también podría darte alguna información sobre ella, como por ejemplo cuales son sus flores preferidas. —Le comentó, obteniendo más interés por parte del chico.

—¿Por qué harías eso?, yo no te agrado y dudo que Sakura este en tu lista de amigas.

—Porque yo te ayudo con la plana y tú me ayudas con Menma, ambos ganamos

—No gracias, como te dije anteriormente no necesito de tu ayuda. —Sasuke comenzó a caminar dispuesto a irse, cuando la mano de Hinata sostuvo su brazo con fuerza, bastante fuerza para ser una chica.

—Piénsalo bien Uchiha, Haruno no es como las otras chicas, ella quiere un chico que la quiera de verdad, y si enserio quieres conquistarla deberías considerar mi propuesta.

—Mañana a las cuatro en este mismo lugar—Respondió Sasuke, logrando que Hinata soltara su brazo y él comenzara a caminar.

—¡Ah y otra cosa Uchiha! —Gritó la chica— ¡Si tratas de sobrepasarte conmigo, te aconsejo que traigas vendas!

* * *

Un Sasuhina, ¡yupi!, hace tiempo que quería escribir un fanfic sobre ellos y quise hacerlo ambientado en la película road to ninja, en realidad, creo que así son las personalidades de Hinata y Sasuke, según vi en una imagen de los personajes, pues no se mucho de la película, solo que hubo un cambio en la forma de actuar de los chicos.

Si ustedes saben más me podrían responder una preguntas ¿Quien es el hokage?, ¿Menma tiene la misma personalidad de Naruto, o es más serio? ¿Aquí los padres de Naruto están vivos? ¿Los akatsukis están vivos?

Ok, la parte donde Sasuke le entrega rosas a Sakura la saque de un trailer, donde las fans Sasusaku lloraban de felicidad por que Sasuke se le declaró a Sakura, pero yo en lo particular lo encontré muy trillado.

Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo y la temática del fic.

Eso, si les gustó la historia dejen sus reviews en el cuadrado de haya abajo.

Arroz!


	2. Comenzando las clases

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

_**Capitulo 1: Comenzando las clases**_

_A veces la forma más fácil para conquistar a alguien  
es teniendo gustos en común;  
Ya sea el mismo estilo musical, el que les guste la misma comida, teniendo el mismo color preferido,  
o hasta el gusto por las mismas flores._

_._

Sasuke Uchiha se dirigió al lugar acordado con 15 minutos de retraso, su caminar era galante y seductor, recibiendo suspiros de parte de la población femenina y peticiones para que tuvieran hijos, con las cuales él contestaba: "En estos momentos no puedo pues en unas semanas me voy de misión y estaré lejos durante meses por lo tanto no podré estar contigo durante el embarazo" – Oh si, Sasuke Uchiha sabía como conquistar.

En una mano traía un ramo de rosas, mientras que con la otra guardaba unas vendas en su bolsillo, recordando la advertencia impuesta por Hinata el día anterior.

Cuando llegó al lugar, observó como Hinata lanzaba muchos improperios hacia su persona, además de varias amenazas a su integridad física, esa chica era de temer.

−Llegas tarde−reclamó la muchacha con el puño al aire, apuntándole a la cabeza del morocho, pero el golpe no alcanzó a llegar, pues el chico lo detuvo con su mano.

−Estaba ocupado pensando en ti−Alagó mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas.

−Ya me diste unas ayer−Respondió mientras recibía las rosas− Ino debe estarte muy agradecida

−¿Esa mojigata?, que yo sepa no me he acostado con ella−Murmuró pensativo, tratando de averiguar por qué esa virgen debía de estar agradecida con él.

−Idiota−Y ahora el golpe que recibió Sasuke no fue detenido, sintiendo una gran presión en su cabeza− La familia de Ino es la dueña de la floristería de Konoha, donde compra las rosas, ¿entendiste?, ¿O tu cabeza es demasiado caliente y pervertida para captarlo?

−Tsk, ya entendí, yo mantengo económicamente la florería−Dijo al momento de suspirar relajado− En un momento pensé que había tenido sexo con ella

−Oye respeta a mi amiga−Le aclaró de manera amenazante.

−No le he faltado el respeto, solo que esa chica no es mi tipo.

−Eso lo dices porque ella no ha caído rendida a tus pies, para ti es imposible que una chica se resista a los encantos Uchihas.

−Y desde cuando que la virgen es tu amiga, digo quien sería tan inútil para ser tu amigo.

−Mientras no se meta con Menma, Ino es considerada mi amiga−Respondió con simpleza− Eso me recuerda el verdadero motivo de esta junta.

−Dirás de nuestra cita−Le corrigió Sasuke− Ahora dime cual es tu plan de conquista

−Es algo fácil yo te daré clases para que logres conquistar a la plana y tú a cambio me das clases para conquistar a tu amigo.

−¿Qué quieres saber de Menma? –Preguntó Sasuke luego de unos minutos

−Háblame de sus gustos, no se de su color favorito

−¿Y para qué mierda quieres saber esas idioteces? –Consultó con una ceja alzada

−Para que me gusten a mi también, tonto.

−Estas loca−Murmuró el chico ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Hinata−Tsk, Además ¿Cómo voy a saber eso?, seguramente es el negro

−Como no lo sabes, joder es tu mejor amigo

−Oh, como si fuera tan fácil hablar con ese amargado− Se justificó, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe, esa chica tiene problemas de control de ira.

−No ofendas a mi Menma-kun, de verdad Uchiha, eres un completo inútil. Ahora dime que quieres saber de Haruno

−¿Cómo la conquisto?, ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo mal? –Preguntó tratando de entender el porqué de la constante negativa por parte esa chica.

−Mira Uchiha, en primera parte, a la plana no le gusta las rosas, intenta regalándole cosmos y en segunda ella no soporta la arrogancia ni que la trates como tratas a todas las chicas.

−Hmp, tengo que cambiar todo mi método de conquista por una sola chica, no es tan importante, hay miles de mujeres más, de hecho estoy pensando en conquistar a Yamanaka.

−No seas idiota, conquistaras a la plana y punto final. Ahora encárgate de encontrar información de Menma− Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y lo abrazaba− Y espero que la información sea buena− Susurró en su oído lentamente, para luego soltarlo y quedar mirándose de muy -demasiado- cerca.

Uchiha observó los labios de la muchacha con tentación, unas enormes ganas de besarla lo inundaron

Sasuke comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Hinata, con claras intenciones de besarla y al notar que esta no le decía nada le tomo la cintura con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla. Le sorprendía que la chica no se haya alejado, elevando considerablemente su orgullo, al auto considerarse irresistible para todo el género femenino. No queriendo romper el romántico momento, acerco sus labios a los de ella sintiendo su cálido aliento, sus bocas estaban separadas por escasos milímetros, cerró los ojos para terminar de unir sus labios, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna.

−¿Qué mierda intentabas hacer Uchiha? –Exclamó una muy molesta Hinata, con el rostro cubierto de un rojo intenso a causa de la rabia -porque el que Sasuke la haya puesto nerviosa no era el motivo de su sonrojo-

Sasuke no respondió, solo estaba hay tirado, tratando de calmar el -muy- fuerte dolor en su aparato reproductor, y considerando realmente el alejarse de la chica si es que quería tener hijos, porque parece que Hinata y su descendencia no se llevaban bien. ¡Joder, recibir dos días seguidos un golpe en el mismo lugar no le agradaba para nada!

−No seas niña, te advertí que si intentabas algo conmigo trajes venda− Le recordó la chica, al notar que después de diez minutos él siguiera quejándose.

Como respuesta el chico sacó de sus bolsillos unas vendas, recibiendo un gritó de exasperación por parte de la muchacha

−Eres un idiota masoquista− Gritó Hinata mientras le daba un certero golpe en la cabeza y se alejaba echando humos y con un aura negra rodeándole su cuerpo.

−Hinata, espera− Gritó aún tendido en es suelo, tratando de levantarse, pero fue impedido por el dolor que todavía sentía en su entrepierna, mierda de verdad que esa chica poseía mucha fuerza bruta.

_**Continuara**_

**Y aquí termina el primer capitulo, luego de meses sin actualizar me aparezco de la nada, que puedo decir vivo entre las sombras. Nah no actualizaba por que sentía que mi historia era una más del montón que se basaba en road to ninja pero luego de analizarlo muy detalladamente llegue a la conclusión que a pesar de estar ambientado en lo mismo, ningún fanfic se parecía al mio.**

**Ahora ando con la motivación a mil, y los capítulos serán más largo y con más acción, porque hasta el momento esta todo aburrido.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que dejaron un review en el prologo; **_** , Ciielo Riin, dark´lady'strong, Namikaze-Tomoyo(A quien detesto :P, nah es de cariño sister), fairy Amaterasu, mare-14, MiisaMiwa, Antifashion19, Pochyy, sasuhinafan por siempre, Ammy-1497, Dattabane-ttebayo, LaCrazyWriter, Greace Valle y los Guest.**_

**Y bueno Hinata quiere saber los gustos de Menma, para imitarlo y que de esta manera él se enamore de ella, vamos ¿Quién no a hecho eso alguna vez?**

**Arroz!**


End file.
